Hero's Choices
by Elriel
Summary: AU. Peter now has a sidekick. How will this affect his growing relationship with Mary Jane. Also, will this be a tiny stone to a crumble a moutain to his and Harrys friendship? Takes place after second movie.
1. Elizabeth's Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man cries Elizabeth Miller is mine  
  
Elizabeth Miller pulled her hood up farther to protect herself from the harsh New York winter as she walked to meet her friend at a local restaurant. As a psychic she was prone to visions of the future, which she used to help her friend Peter Parker in protecting their city. Finally arriving at the restaurant she saw that he was already there walking up to him she smiled.  
"Hey Harry how are you?" She asked sliding into the booth as the man looked up seeing her, well she was more Peter's friend but they got along well enough, compared to M.J they got along very well.  
"Good you?" he replied she thought of last night chasing a mad robber down the street and knocking him out almost getting kidnapped, but smiled.  
  
"Fine I'm really wishing Peter would have told me that god school sucks." She said grinning like a fool. Harry laughed as the waitress came over. It was a few hours later and Harry had to get going, it was the pain of being in Ocscop.  
"Say hi to Peter for me." He said as she nodded and smiled as her cell phone rang picking it up.  
"Moshi Moshi!." She exclaimed as she heard Peter sigh on the other end.  
"Can't you answer the phone like a normal person?" He asked as Elizabeth rolled her eyes and held up a finger to tell Harry to wait.  
"Can't you loosen up?" She asked once again she heard Peter sigh.  
"You know better than anyone else anyway are you still with Harry?" He asked with a hint of annoyance.  
"Yeppers." She replied with a sign a curiosity.  
"For gods sake your in college act like it and ask him if wants to join us for Christmas." Peter replied as usual annoyed with his sidekick.  
"Jeez calm down and hold on." She said once again rolling her eyes.  
"Harry do you want to come to our apartment for Christmas?" she asked as Harry gave her a smile.  
"Yes I'd Like that." He replied with a smile and Elizabeth turned her attention back to the phone.  
"He said yes..Ok sure. BYE!" she said finishing the rest in a small shriek.  
"He's come over around noon on the 25th!' Elizabeth said with a grin.  
"Will do see you then." Harry said leaving Elizabeth alone. Elizabeth who watched him go with a small smile on her face. She knew he hated Peter for he was Spiderman and Spider-Man killed his dad.  
"Harry Wait!" She said walking out with him.  
"I don't mean to be AH!" She started to say before slipping into a large drift of snow. Harry laughed seeing her covered head to toe with snow.  
"Shut up Harry, it's not funny!" She said shivering as he helped her up. She was shivering as he had his driver drive her home.  
"Why are you wearing those boots in this weather?" He asked as she looked up at him her skin was pale from the cold as her light brown wavy hair hung down her back.  
"Oh these I felt like it." She said with a smile, he just had a thought.  
"You know Pete is Spider-man correct?" he asked as she jerked her head up at this mentioning.  
"Yes I also have a small request don't try to kill Peter during the holiday season." She said quietly Harry looked at her and smiled. As much as he hated Spider-Man he wouldn't yet.  
"Sure just for you, Liz we are at your building." He told as she stared blankly at the seat with a pink tinge to her pale skin.  
"Um thanks for the ride and sorry for getting you car wet." She said getting out and waving bye as the car drove off. Walking into the building she began think about it was hate really worth it. 


	2. Arugment's and Maddness

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, the Ideas behind this story are mine because I have not seen the second movie. Elizabeth/Harry.  
Thank's to the reviewers I love you all!!! Also, Sorry this was so short next chapter will be longer!  
Walking in her and Peter's apartment she saw there was a note on the table. Deciding to ignore it she walked into her room and turned on her computer. "ELIZABETH WHERE ARE YOU!" Peter shouted when he opened the door, sighing Elizabeth walked out to the living room and grinned.  
"What you don't need to shout oh and I forgot to ask is it coming?" She asked remembering Mary Jane.  
"Yes why would she not?" He asked with a slight blush added to his face, rolling her eyes Elizabeth walked to the table to read the note.  
"Well only because I don't have a gift for her." She mumbled, Elizabeth and M.J had a very strained friendship. Peter gave her a stern look and Elizabeth seeing his look mimicked it.  
"Now please try to behave, I beg you!" He said looking at her as she started dancing around the kitchen to the c.d she had put in.  
"Meow ok whatever you say!" Elizabeth said, stopping dancing and giving him a serious look.  
"Peter, I asked Harry to not to try to kill you until after the holiday's." She said looking at him, with a small smile. Peter took out the take-out menu and sighed.  
"Don't give me that sigh!" She exclaimed, with a glare at him. Elizabeth didn't understand her friend at all, he was never happy and he rarely smiled. Sighing she grabbed the phone and handed it to him.  
"Sorry, just a little cranky anyway does Harry know that you are my sidekick?" He asked. Looking up from her hands Elizabeth shook her head, as the doorbell rang. Peter went to answer it.  
"No I don't want him to hate me!" She said as Peter opened the door and saw Aunt May standing there with some food. Running to say her hellos and giving her a hug.  
"Hello, I thought that you could use some food you both look so skinny, Liz do you even eat dear?" She said her concern was even more now that she found out that her nephew was Spider-Man she worried about him all the time and now with his friend Elizabeth (Liz) helping him she felt better and slept easier at night.  
"I do to eat just not a lot!" Elizabeth said laughing as Aunt May put the yummy dish on the table, Peter went to get plated and silverware.  
"Please stay Aunt May!" Elizabeth exclaimed as May watched the friends dish up the food. Aunt May looked around and saw the apartment had no Christmas decorations save a very pathetic tree sitting on the table.  
"Man what would a actress want for Christmas?" Elizabeth asked herself, plowing through the thousands of people that were last minute shoppers. Picking up a simple green necklace, Elizabeth liked it but would M.J?  
"Elizabeth?' I heard a male voice ask in surprise. Turning around she saw Harry, who was looking at her in surprise, since she rarely shopped in the city.  
"Oh hey Harry what's up?" Elizabeth asked still holding the necklace. Harry eyed it and smiled.  
"Nothing are you shopping?" He asked, he knew she wasn't a normal girl by far so what was she doing shopping here.  
"Shopping for M.J except I don't know what to get her." She said, putting the necklace back on the rack then getting an idea.  
"You know M.J could you help me?" She asked Harry burst out laughing; Elizabeth saw him laughing and glared at him.  
"I'm sorry it's just that I remembered yesterday yes I will help you." He said smiling at the girl. 


	3. A NOTE NOT PART OF STORY!

NOTE!  
This is Elriel here um... the reason chapter was so short was because I wanted Christmas and their trip (Harry and Elizabeth's) trip to be one chapter! I am in the writing stage then my twin said she will edit it (My grades in English aren't to good). So expect it in about two days! Also, THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL! ::Hugs:: Elriel! 


	4. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man. Also the whole Miller family is my idea.

Peter and Elizabeth live together because she has a better apartment. Also, I think just for kicks I will add some more tension between Harry and Peter, not of the romance but maybe because of Elizabeth, maybe they both will be in love with her.. :Evil crackle: God I'm twisted….

Elizabeth was with Harry all day he helped her find a good gift for M.J and she helped him cheer up a bit, it was the holiday's and these were the times he missed his father most. smiling she hummed a small tune that he recognized. It was a song that is grandmother used to sing to him.

'So are you going home this New Years?" Harry asked knowing that her whole family was in Colorado, looking at her sad eyes he already guessed the truth.

"No, I'm going to Colombia and living off campus it's life I guess but I would love to see my sister's daughter!" She said smiling and digging in her purse for a picture and pulling it out and showing him.

"She's cute how old is she?" He asked learning something new about his friend. Putting it back in her purse she had a vision of her flying through the air on Peter's back chasing Doctor Octopus, ignoring it she grinned.

"Almost four, sis jokes she has my hyper ness!" she said with a laugh, as she put the photo back and held up her gift for M.J smiling she turned her back to him.

"Liz?" Harry asked as her head turned so he could she her profile, as she closed her eyes.

"Harry? Why are you out to get Pete and that sidekick of his?" she asked suddenly Harry grabbed her hand and led her to a small Mexican restaurant. As the sat down she noticed the determined look in his eyes.

"_God I love his eyes._" Elizabeth thought to herself feeling her face turn red and shaking her head bashing all thoughts of him out of her mind. As she ordered her usual Mountain Dew ® and taco platter.

"You know Liz, I'm only doing what the world's done for ages, an eye for an eye, a death for a death." He said sipping on his Pepsi®. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes but what if Pete knew something you didn't? Would you believe him?" She asked gently not wanting to pry, yet this is something she really wanted to know.

"To answer your question to avenge my fathers death." Harry said looking over his menu seriously at the brunette who nodded.

"But what if he knew something you didn't know?" she asked not wanting to pry. Harry looked up as she pretended to be engrossed in her black painted nail.

"Liz, do you know something I don't?" he asked as she choked on an ice cube. Glancing up she shook her head no.

"Sorry I don't know a thing also that was something we learned in a class I'm taken people blaming other people for something that was beyond their control, it's simple human elements." She said rather convincing smiling innocently Harry believed her, which made her feel worse.

"_You knew I don't like lying to you so when you find out I'm sorry._" Elizabeth thought mentally sending him the message. Harry continued to stare at her causing her to look around. Laughing the waitress came over smiling.

"Sir I was sent to tell you that there's mistletoe above your table. I just thought you two should know." She said as Elizabeth face flamed up and Harry looked up and had a small smile on his face. Elizabeth smiled and once again pretended to be engrossed in her nail polish.

"Well I should go don't want to worry Pete causes he's a pain in the ass like that!" She said standing up and gently laying ten dollars on the table and smiling again at Harry who had stood up. Smiling he walked over to her.

"Wait a moment please." Harry asked as the waitress took the money and left. The two stepped outside causing Elizabeth to shiver. The snow had started to fall again this time in fat white flakes.

"Damn, I have to put my bike in storage for sure now." Elizabeth muttered sadly, feeling someone's arm around her, looking up she saw Harry staring at her.

"Harry?" she asked she moved her head to look at him as he bent down to kiss her….

"Pete! I'm back!" Elizabeth burst in to the loft apartment excitedly Peter looked from his chemistry in shock. Usually she came back from shopping for anything in a bad mood and would be cranky up till someone would feed her. In a way she was like a pet.

"What happened?" Peter asked watching as his friends floated on cloud nine. Elizabeth turned around and smiled innocently while opening the door to the fridge.

"Eh? What are you talking about Pete?" She asked a little to innocently for her.

"You are on cloud nine." He pointed out.

"I am aren't I?" she asked before pulling out the pie Aunt May had given them a few days ago.

"So are you going to tell me?" Peter asked as Elizabeth who was cutting a slice of pie.

"What does it matter?" She asked which in return she got a glare from Peter.

"Fine I got kissed Happy?" she asked slamming down the plate with her slice of pie on it.

"Yes, wait by whom?" he asked stealing the slice she had just cut.

"Oh some random guy on the street." She said glaring, Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I went shopping for your girls present and ran into Harry." She said turning around. "Then we talked and I asked him a few questions he took me to dinner, there was mistletoe…as we left he kissed me." Elizabeth finished her story as she stole her pie back.

"YOU LET THE GUY TRYING TO KILL US, KISS YOU?" he yelled, she looked down.

"Well, um…yes." She said biting into her pie. Peter sighed and joined her only to be interrupted by the phone. She raised an eyebrow as she opened a book to study.

"Is it my turn to answer the phone?" he asked, she smirked and nodded pulling on her glasses. Rolling his eyes he picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone he a small gasp.

"Is this Elizabeth Millers place?" the male voice asked, Peter answered yes it was.

"Peter! Who is it?" she called, looking up. He shook his head no so she turned back to her homework.

"Tell her to meet her father at three o'clock at The Pink Flamingo." The voice said hanging up the phone, Peter raised an eyebrow and also hung up.

"That was interesting…apparently you're to meet your father at The Pink Flamingo at three." Peter said, sitting down across from her. She looked up in a panic.

"How did he get this number? Who..?" she asked looking up again the mumbling some words in Italian that did not sound friendly. Peter looked at his friend strangely he knew little of her family, although he had met her sister and mother.

"What's wrong with your father?" Peter asked between her bursts of Italian, her look was scaring him.

"Everything, you saw my sister, that's because of him…no not like that…he cheated on my mother made our whole family feel like crap." She said, now walking in fast circles around the loft.

"Would you like me to come with you?" he asked, she turned around.

"Yes, I mean would you like to go meet the man that made my life hell?" she asked, this was a new side to her. Elizabeth's usual pep was gone, replaced with a darker more frightened side.

"I'd love to, I'll be there as a support system and a overprotective best friend." He said with a smirk. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"You forgot superhero!" she pointed out he smiled.

"Ah I did! A superhero needs a sidekick!" he said, Elizabeth nodded.

"I think you have a pretty damn good one." She said looking serious for a moment. Peter let out some laughter.

"Me too." He replied, with a smirk to mock hers.

"He'd be proud." She said walking towards the bathroom.

"Who!" he asked she just waved.

"Think about it hun! I'm taking a bath." She said as the door clicked shut.

There! Sorry for the wait! You must all hate me::bows: I had one written then my evil brother attacked my computer and I had to start all over. Also, this is heading in a different direction than I had hoped (although I like this idea to) we tension between Elizabeth and her now introduced father and some romantic tension between Elizabeth and Harry. Also I shall change the summery soon but the title shall remain the same.


End file.
